helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2017 WINTER
|Cover = H!P2017WINTER-logo.jpg |Caption = Logo |artist = Hello! Project |start = January 2, 2017 |end = February 25, 2017 |released = |format = |recorded = |Last = Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ 2016 Countdown Live |Next = Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 2017 Hinamatsuri Live }} Hello! Project 2017 WINTER was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It ran from January 2 to February 25, 2017. The concert tour was split into two series: *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert tour were released on April 26, 2017. Setlist Crystal Clear= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #*Itoshima Distance - ANGERME (1/28 only) #*Real☆Little☆Girl - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2/4 only) #*Yattaruchan - ANGERME (2/18 only) #Aa Susukino - ANGERME (2/4 only) ;Main Show #Special Generation #MC #Member Introduction VTR #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Oh my wish! - Morning Musume '17 #Onna no Sono - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Kakugo Shite! - ANGERME #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #Umaretate no Baby Love - Juice=Juice (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #GO TO THE TOP!! - Kobushi Factory #MC #Ai・Ai・Gasa - Juice=Juice #Wasurete Ageru - ANGERME #Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory #Kobushi no Hana - Kobushi Factory #Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu - Morning Musume '17 #Bye Bye Bye! #MC #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukumura Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Miyamoto Karin, Yanagawa Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Kishimoto Yumeno #Just Try! - Tsubaki Factory #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #Sou ja nai - Morning Musume '17 #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen - ANGERME #Isogaba Maware - Kobushi Factory #Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls #''Performance Varies'' #*KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Juice=Juice (1/2~2/4) #*Jealousy Jealousy - Morning Musume '17 (2/18~) #''Peformance Varies'' #*Mukidashi de Mukiatte - Morning Musume '17 (1/2~2/4) #*KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Juice=Juice (2/18~) #Umaku Ienai - ANGERME #MC #Mikan |-|Kaleidoscope= ;Opening Act # - (2/18~2/19 only) ;Main Show #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance #MC #Member Introduction VTR #Chocolate Damashii - Miyamoto Karin, Inoue Rei, Kishimoto Yumeno #Samui ne. - Haga Akane, Miyazaki Yuka, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami, Ogata Risa #Romance wo Katatte - Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura, Katsuta Rina, Aikawa Maho, Wada Sakurako, Niinuma Kisora #MC #Ai no Tane - Morning Musume '17 #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Kenmei Blues - Kobushi Factory #Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen - ANGERME #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #MC - Hello Pro Improvement Committee #CRAZY ABOUT YOU - Nonaka Miki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Tsugunaga Momoko, Taguchi Natsumi #HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou - Ishida Ayumi, Murota Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Yamaki Risa #Kanashimi Twilight - Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Wada Ayaka, Kasahara Momona, Takagi Sayuki, Morito Chisaki, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Asakura Kiki #MC #Tsubaki Factory Medley ##Hitorijime ##Seishun Manmannaka! ##Kedakaku Sakihokore! #Country Girls Medley ##Koi Dorobou ##Uwaki na Honey Pie ##Boogie Woogie LOVE #Juice=Juice Medley ##CHOICE & CHANCE ##Romance no Tochuu (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) ##Erabareshi Watashitachi ##Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai #MC #Girls' Power, Aisuru Power - Takeuchi Akari, Funaki Musubu, Fujii Rio, Akiyama Mao #Massara Blue Jeans - Ikuta Erina, Kudo Haruka, Ogata Haruna, Nakanishi Kana, Sasaki Rikako, Uemura Akari, Hirose Ayaka, Onoda Saori #Balalaika - Makino Maria, Yanagawa Nanami, Ogawa Rena, Tanimoto Ami, Ono Mizuho #ANGERME Medley ##Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku ##Gashin Shoutan ##Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) ##Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #Kobushi Factory Medley ##Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) ##Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta ##Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin #Morning Musume '17 Medley ##Sukatto My Heart ##The Matenrou Show ##Utakata Saturday Night! ##Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. #MC #Tomo yo DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} Disc 1 ~Crystal Clear~= #OPENING #Special Generation #MC #VTR #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Oh my wish! - Morning Musume '17 #Onna no Sono - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Kakugo Shite! - ANGERME #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #Umaretate no Baby Love - Juice=Juice #GO TO THE TOP!! - Kobushi Factory #MC #Ai・Ai・Gasa - Juice=Juice #Wasurete Ageru - ANGERME #Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory #Kobushi no Hana - Kobushi Factory #Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu - Morning Musume '17 #Bye Bye Bye! #MC #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukumura Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Miyamoto Karin, Yanagawa Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Kishimoto Yumeno #Just Try! - Tsubaki Factory #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #Sou ja nai - Morning Musume '17 #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen - ANGERME #Isogaba Maware - Kobushi Factory #Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Juice=Juice #Mukidashi de Mukiatte - Morning Musume '17 #Umaku Ienai - ANGERME #MC #Mikan |-|Disc 2 ~Kaleidoscope~= #OPENING【Dance Performance】 #MC #Chocolate Damashii ⇒ Samui ne. ⇒ Romance wo Katatte - Miyamoto Karin, Inoue Rei, Kishimoto Yumeno ⇒ Haga Akane, Miyazaki Yuka, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami, Ogata Risa ⇒ Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura, Katsuta Rina, Wada Sakurako #MC #Ai no Tane - Morning Musume '17 #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Kenmei Blues - Kobushi Factory #Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen - ANGERME #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #Hello Pro Koujou Iinkai (ハロプロ向上委員会; Hello Pro Improvement Committee) #CRAZY ABOUT YOU ⇒ HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou ⇒ Kanashimi Twilight - Nonaka Miki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Tsugunaga Momoko, Taguchi Natsumi ⇒ Ishida Ayumi, Murota Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Yamaki Risa ⇒ Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Wada Ayaka, Kasahara Momona, Takagi Sayuki, Morito Chisaki, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Asakura Kiki #MC #Hitorijime ⇒ Seishun Manmannaka! ⇒ Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #Koi Dorobou ⇒ Uwaki na Honey Pie ⇒ Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #CHOICE & CHANCE ⇒ Romance no Tochuu ⇒ Erabareshi Watashitachi ⇒ Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice #MC #Girls' Power, Aisuru Power ⇒ Massara Blue Jeans ⇒ Balalaika - Takeuchi Akari, Funaki Musubu, Fujii Rio, Akiyama Mao ⇒ Ikuta Erina, Kudo Haruka, Ogata Haruna, Nakanishi Kana, Sasaki Rikako, Uemura Akari, Hirose Ayaka, Onoda Saori ⇒ Makino Maria, Yanagawa Nanami, Ogawa Rena, Tanimoto Ami, Ono Mizuho #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku ⇒ Gashin Shoutan ⇒ Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! ⇒ Desugita Kui wa Utarenai - ANGERME #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) ⇒ Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta ⇒ Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kobushi Factory #Sukatto My Heart ⇒ The Matenrou Show ⇒ Utakata Saturday Night! ⇒ Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. - Morning Musume '17 #MC #Tomo yo Featured Members *MC: ;Morning Musume '17 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari ;Country Girls *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami *Funaki Musubu ;Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *17th Gen: Ichioka Reina (Tokyo only) *19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru *20th Gen: Dambara Ruru (Osaka and Hiroshima only) *22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki *23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi (Tokyo only) *24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki *25th Gen: Noguchi Kurumi (Osaka only), Ono Kotomi (Tokyo only), Kodama Sakiko (Aichi only), Yonemura Kirara (Aichi only), Kiyono Momohime (Tokyo only) *26th Gen: Kawamura Ayano (Tokyo only), Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Hashisako Rin (Aichi only) ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2/4 Opening Act) *Oota Haruka *Sato Hikari *Ishiguri Kanami *Kawano Minori *Kitagawa Ryo *Kudo Yume *Yamazaki Mei ; (2/18~2/19 Opening Act) * * Absentees The following member(s) were scheduled to participate in the concert, but did not due to an injury or illness: *It was initially announced that Morning Musume '17 member Sato Masaki would be unable to participate in the January 2 to January 4 concerts due to a lower back injury."モーニング娘。'16 佐藤優樹についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-28. It was later announced, after a re-examinination, that Sato was still not in the condition to resume performing on stage. She would be taking a break from activities until late February and unable to participate in the tour."モーニング娘。'17 佐藤優樹 ステージ活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-06."Concerning Masaki Sato of Morning Musume。'17." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-01-11. *ANGERME member Aikawa Maho was unable to participate in the January 7 and 8 concerts due to not feeling well.https://twitter.com/angerme_upfront/status/817544441686700032 Later on January 11, it was announced that Aikawa would be taking a break from her activities for a while due to being diagnosed with panic disorder."アンジュルム 相川茉穂 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-11."Concerning Maho Aikawa of ANGERME." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-01-11. *Tsubaki Factory member Niinuma Kisora was unable to participate in the January 7 night concert due to not feeling well.Yamagishi Riko. ""あー幸せ。目乾いた"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2017-01-07. The next day, it was announced that Niinuma was diagnosed with influenza type A and was unable to participate in the January 8 concerts.https://twitter.com/tsubakifac_uf/status/817899603500503040 *Morning Musume '17 member Ogata Haruna was unable to participate in the January 21 concert due to being diagnosed with influenza type A."モーニング娘。'17 尾形春水についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-20. *Tsubaki Factory member Asakura Kiki was unable to participate in the final February 25 concert due to a high fever that was later diagnosed as influenza type A.https://twitter.com/tsubakifac_uf/status/835323861356834816 Concert Schedule Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project joint concert since 2002 to not feature any members of ℃-ute (not including Elder Club concerts). *This was the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Morning Musume 13th generation members Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina, and Tsubaki Factory members Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao. *This was the last Hello! Project concert tour to feature Country Girls playing manager Tsugunaga Momoko and Kobushi Factory members Fujii Rio and Ogawa Rena. **Though unknown at the time, the January 4 show was Aikawa Maho's last appearance as a member of Hello! Project, also making this her last tour. She went on an 11-month hiatus which led directly to her graduation at the end of the year. *All of the members coordinated their own outfits for the Kaleidoscope shuffle performances.Katsuta Rina. "ハロコン 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Official Blog "ANGERME Amerika Nikki". 2017-01-04. *Mano Erina came to watch the January 7 night concert.Takagi Sayuki. "真野さん〜 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-01-07. *Nakazawa Yuko came to watch the January 28 concert and celebrated the anniversary of Morning Musume's major debut with the group backstage.Ikuta Erina. "中澤裕子さん。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2017-01-28. Gallery H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic1.jpg H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic2.jpg H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic3.jpg|Tsubaki Factory H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic4.jpg|Kobushi Factory H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic5.jpg|Country Girls H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic6.jpg|Juice=Juice H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic7.jpg|Morning Musume '17 H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic8.jpg|ANGERME H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic9.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Opening Acts Announcement *Tour Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In Category:2017 DVDs Category:2017 Blu-rays